Revenge
by Mariska15
Summary: The girls have returned from Summer break and they are in for a real treat. Flora keeps hearing voices in the forest but no one believes her. Flora must investigate before she goes insane but as she dives deeper into the truth she might rethink about her decision.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! I am trying something out to see if I get away from Huntik Fanfictions for a moment. Hope you guys like it. I will try to update soon but with Finals this week, I really have no idea when I will update. I love hearing from you guys so Please comment and review! Love Ya!

 **Alfea: A New School Year**

"Welcome back ladies!" Ms. Faragonda announces to her students at the front gate for Alfea College for Fairies.

"If you are new follow me to find where your rooms will be, and if you are a returning student, your rooms will be the same." Griselda yells to the other students as Ms. Faragonda disappears out of their sights.

All the students separate like Griselda had just order. The Winx stare around the room as they start to spot one another, gathering in the middle to say hi to each other after a summer of separation from each other.

"Hey Winx!" Bloom starts to the conversation first with a smile upon her face. "How was your guys summer?"

"Mine was boring." Stella blows it off. "I had to listen to orders upon orders from my parents. I didn't once get to go shopping like I planned too." Stella whines to the others as she crosses her arms to them.

"Mine was great. Nabu and I traveled the ocean together to visit new kingdoms." Aisha laughs with herself.

"How about you Tecna? Musa?" Bloom asks them with a questioning look upon her face.

"I composed a new music book with my personal music." Musa informs her friends as she glances over at Tecna fidgeting with something in her hands. "Tecna?"

She looks up at the group before speaking, "I have been working on a new gadget."

"What kind of gadget?" Bloom asks her with a curious appetite to learn something new.

"It senses strong magically curses or around that matter." Tecna tells them as she continues to fidget with the object.

"Anyone know where Flora is?" Aisha questions the group as one of their friends is missing.

"No not yet." Bloom and Musa answer her. "Well we saw her on the roommate list so she is coming."

"Maybe she got caught in the forest like she always does." Stella laughs as she starts to head towards her room.

"I guess." Bloom and the other reply as they all head up towards their room to wait fro their friend to come home to Alfea for the school year.

 **The Forest Outside of Alfea:**

Flora walks across the forest floor as she listens to the birds tweeting beautiful music that flows through her ears. She lays her hands on a tree that lays in the middle of the forest as she hears a whisper from the wind.

"Flora..." A voice appears in the wind.

"Who's there?" Flora turns her head around her as she glances around the field of trees. "Come out!"

Flora places her hand on the tree again but no voice appears through the wind in reply. She stares at the tree as she senses something about the tree. She looks up and down the plant as she realizes that this one life creature has never been there before.

"That's wired." Flora replies to herself as she slowly starts to walk away before she hears it again.

"Flora..." The voice comes again.

"Who's there?" Flora begins to step backwards as she quickly runs into something behind her. She slowly turns around to someone else in the forest. "AH!"

"AH!" Chatta screams back to Flora as they turn around running into white oak trees in their faces.

"OW!" They chant together at once as they fall towards the ground.

Flora turns around to stare face to face with Chatta her pixie. "Chatta!"

"Flora!" Chatta yells as she dashes through the air with excitement as she hugs her fairy friend. "I found you!"

"Hello Chatta." Flora giggles as she laughs with happiness.

"Are you okay Flora? I didn't mean to hurt you." Chatta continues to talk as she checks Flora's head for any injures. "Are you sure that you are okay?"

"I am fine Chatta." Flora chuckles as she slowly gets up from the ground and wipes off the dirt that has gathered on her pink strawberry skirt. "There we go."

"Sorry..." Chatta lands on Flora's shoulder as she watches Flora fix herself up after the fall.

"You're fine Chatta." Flora waves her off the subject. "Anyway, were you calling my name?"

"No..." Chatta tilts her head towards Flora with a questioning voice and look. "Why?"

"I heard my name called out." Flora glances around the forest. "Maybe it was nothing."

"Well," Chatta thinks about what she was hearing before she found Flora. "I did hear footsteps and someone's voice."

"What did they say?" Flora asks her friend.

"I don't know." Chatta answers Flora with more questions than an answer.

"What do you mean?" Flora questions her. "You hear everything between here and Cloud Tower." Flora brags about Chatta's great gift and power.

"I know which is why I don't understand why I couldn't hear the person's voice like you." Chatta scratches her head and shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe Ms. Faragonda can tell us the answer."

"Maybe..." Flora lowers her head as she remembers the voice. "I don't know."

"Come on!" Chatta gets off Flora's shoulder as she stares at her friend. "Everyone is waiting to see you."

"That's right!" Flora realizes that she still hasn't seen any of her friends since Summer break started.

Her and Chatta race towards Alfea before Flora stops at the beginning of the entrance as she turns to face the forest that she has just left. She listens to the wind as she hears her name being called again.

"Flora..."

She lays her hand on her chest as she hears the voice like the person is crying for her. Flora looks out into the setting sun as she watches the forest trying to sleep. She turns to hear her friend's voices calling her name.

"Tomorrow." Flora whispers to herself as she dashes towards her friends, joining into a group hug.

A small figure stands next to the trees as they place a hand on the creatures and listens to the forests' voice. The figure walks back into the forest as they wait for her to return. The person that has been searching for Flora for many years and finally they have found her.

"I have found you..." The voice whispers as they disappear into the forest with the sun setting hiding them into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am sorry for the short chapter. Hope you guys like that story. Please Comment and Review. Love Ya!

 **That Night:**

Flora closes her eyes as she lays her head upon her pillow. She falls asleep as the figure appears in the windows without her or Bloom's knowledge. They slowly walk through the window as they stare at the power that surges through the room.

"Dragon Flame and Nature..." The person smirks as she turns to Flora asleep on her bed.

The individual walks, approaching Flora's bed as she lays her finger tips upon Flora's head. The figure closes her eyes as well as she focuses on Flora's dream. The person is going to show Flora what has happened to this person. They open their eyes to a crystal light glowing into them as the figure is sent through Flora's dream.

"Flora..." The voice appears again as it echoes through her mind like she is in the same room as her.

"Who's there?" Flora wonders as she sees that she is standing in the middle of the forest again. "How did I get here?"

The trees sway back and forth as she stares at the completely midnight sky. She listens to the voices of the creatures of nature trying to speak to her. A figure suddenly appears in front of her.

"Who are you?" Flora questions the figure.

"You do not know me." The person replies as they continue to hide in the darkness. "But I do know of you Flora from Lynphea."

"How do you know me?" Flora asks the person as she tries to see that figure some how.

"I have watched you grow up." The individual answers Flora.

"What do you mean by that?" Flora wonders to the person. "Can I see what you look like?"

The figure shakes their head as they tell Flora an answer to her question. "You walk with Nature, you feel them talking to you, and you don't know what I am talking about?"

"Wait..." Flora remembers the plants earlier that day. "You speak with the plants."

"Flora..." The figure speaks with a soft voice. "I have the power to touch anything and communicate with it. I have the power to create or destroy the world around me."

"If you have that much power, what do you want with me?" Flora questions the person with fear creepy into her heart as it beats faster and faster.

The individual lowers their head as they stare at the ground. Flora stares at the person before they start to turn away. Flora catches a quick glance of crystal white hair, falling behind the person before Flora work up from a scream.

"Flora!" Bloom's voice screams through as Flora opens her eyes to a figure running out of the room.

"Wait!" Flora yells towards the person as she dashes out the window with the figure.

"Flora!" Bloom and everyone else that work up from Bloom's scream shouts out the window as they follow her as well.

"Wait!" Flora screams at the person before they stop at the entrance of the forest. "Wait!"

"What?" The individual growls back at Flora.

"Who are you?" Flora asks again.

The person chuckles to Flora, "If I gave you that, where would the fun be?"

Flora watches as the person disappears from her sight as the moon hit the person perfectly. Flora stares at the emptiness where the figure left their mark on the world. She tries to listen to the trees as the rest of the Winx come up to join her from the back.

"Who was that?" Bloom questions Flora with a curious look on her face.

"I don't know." Flora replies as she hears the wind blowing in the trees. "I just heard their voice in the forest today as I was coming here."

"So you don't know why they were in our room?" Bloom asks her with a worried look.

"All I know is that she is from Lynphea, my home." Flora answers her as she turns around and heads back to their room.

"Anyone else a bit worried?" Bloom looks over towards the other who had the same face as her has.

"We should tell Ms. Faragonda." Aisha tells them what they are all thinking.

 **The Past: Individual's Memory**

"I would like to speak with the King." A girl informs that guards as she walks up towards the gate with a beautiful gown dress that is traditional for her people and Lynphea's people.

"May I ask who is requesting for his Majesty's presence?" The guards wonders as he eyes her with a cautious look upon his face.

"Princess Viola of Viviana." The person tells the guard as he disappears from her sight.

She stands there with complete silence as she waits for the guard to return with the King or have you see that King at least. She must speak with him immediately. Anger boils in her veins as she waits longer and longer for the guard to finally appear in front of her.

"Miss..." The guards speaks first with an annoying voice that appears through his clear white teeth. "The King will not see you. He has never heard of this village you call your home. You must leave."

"What?" Viola growls with disguise. "Are you kidding me?"

"No ma'am." The guard answers her. "You must leave now."

"I will not until the King speaks with me." Viola yells back at the guard.

"I am sorry miss but the King will not speak with you." The guard informs her again.

"I don't care. You say that he has never heard of my village that is because he just murdered every single one of the villagers in it!" Viola screams at the guard as a green power envelopes her with anger.

"Guards!"

"I will speak with the King no matter what!" Viola cries in pain as she allows tiny tears to fall upon her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you guys like the story. Sorry for the short Chapters. Please Comment and Review. Love Ya!

 **The Library:** Next day

Flora stands in the middle of the Library with Chatta searching for a certain book. Flora decides that she needs to find out who this person is and quickly. She knows that they are from Lynphea because she told Flora that she watched her grow up.

 _"I have watched you grow up." The individual answers Flora._

Flora walks over towards the bookshelves as she speed reads through all the titles on the spines. Chatta joins her as she takes the books higher up on the shelves. They search for a few hours without saying a word before Chatta begins the conversation.

"What are we looking for again?" Chatta yells pass the book shelves as she flies to another book that has a huge title reading history as she scratches her head with a questioning look on her face. "I think that I have been searching for the wrong book!"

"Chatta!" Flora giggles as she glances over the side of the shelf she is searching on. "We are looking for Lynphea's History!" Flora replies back at Chatta.

"Right!" Chatta agrees with Flora as she continues searching through ever single book in the library.

The clock strikes 3 a.m. as they continue to search for the books that will hopefully help Flora find out who this person is. She closes her eyes as she thinks about the book with a curious thought. She remembers a story that her father would tell her every night about Lynthea that the King and Queen forbid the villagers to ever mention.

"I found it!" Chatta shouts towards Flora as she yanks out a huge green, pink book that reads Lynphea's History as the title.

"Bring it over here!" Flora tells her as she walks over to the petal stool as Chatta grips hold of the book's spine as she throws it on the top of the petal stool. "Maybe this has the girl in it."

"What girl?" Chatta questions Flora.

"The voice from the forest came and visited me in my room last night. Bloom scared her before she showed me anything. She said that she was from Lynphea like me." Flora turns the pages and scrolls through them as she searching for a girl with white hair.

"How do you know that she is in the history book?" Chatta asks Flora with a questioning look on her face.

"She said some things that caught my attention." Flora whispers to herself as she remembers the conversation she had with the individual.

 _"How do you know me?" Flora asks the person as she tries to see that figure some how._

 _"I have watched you grow up." The individual answers Flora._

 _"What do you mean by that?" Flora wonders to the person. "Can I see what you look like?"_

 _The figure shakes their head as they tell Flora an answer to her question. "You walk with Nature, you feel them talking to you, and you don't know what I am talking about?"_

 _"Wait..." Flora remembers the plants earlier that day. "You speak with the plants."_

 _"Flora..." The figure speaks with a soft voice. "I have the power to touch anything and communicate with it. I have the power to create or destroy the world around me."_

"Flora..." Chatta wonders as she watches Flora turn to the last page as she slams the book shut.

"Nothing!" Flora shouts at herself. "Where would it be?"

"Flora..." Chatta lays on her shoulder as she listens to Flora's heart beat, trying to calm itself down.

"Flora..." Her voice rings through her head as she remembers that voice.

"Where have I heard about a girl with white hair?" Flora asks herself as she remembers something.

 _"Do you want me to tell you a story?" Her father whispers to her as she lays in bed after a long day in the gardens._

 _"Yes, please." Flora answers him with a smile of pure joy._

 _"Once there was a young princess with pure white hair like a white rose." Her father begins to tell her. "She wore a light blue gown dress with black flowers that draped from her right sleeve scattering down the rest of the dress. Her one sleeve dress showed her left shoulder which held a white Violet flower tattoo to show her power with the plants."_

 _"She must have been beautiful." Flora giggles at the princess's beautiful outfit._

 _"She was know as Princess Viola of Viviana." He informs her as she smiles at the name._

"Princess Viola of Viviana!" Flora yells towards the library as a small book struggles to escape the shelves that surround it.

"Who is that?" Chatta questions Flora as she watches a small white book reach Flora's hands.

"This is the girl." Flora replies to Chatta as she opens the book to a beautiful picture of Princess Viola.

"She's so pretty." Chatta says as she stares at the book before looking at Flora with a disappointing look on her face. "If you just had to call out the name of the book, why did you not do that earlier when we were looking for the history book?"

"I forgot." Flora shrugs to Chatta.

"What? You forgot!" Chatta yells in exhaustion as she falls to the ground to sleep.

"Sorry." Flora pleads to her as she lifts Chatta from the ground and into her hand. "My father told me about her in my bed time stories. I just remembered." Flora informs Chatta as she turns the page to the beginning of the story.

"Flora..." Chatta wonders to her friend as she starts to read the story. "This is a Fairy Tale that people tell their kids. This person isn't real."

"That is what you think..." Her voice appears through the library.

Flora shuts the book as she stares up towards the entrance of the library. Flora glares at the girl with the white hair that blew in the light breeze. Flora stares at her light blue gown dress with side shoulder sleeves that have a white lace fabric draping from them. White flowers dance around her dress as she walks bare foot on the library's tile floor.

"She's so pretty." Chatta informs the girl in the entrance.

"Hello Flora." She curtsies to Flora with respect in her eyes as she hides her face still.

"Princess Viola." Flora says as she does the same to her in respect.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have been out of the country for 10 days. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please comment and Review! Love Ya!

 **The Library:**

"Flora..." Chatta wonders to her friend as she starts to read the story. "This is a Fairy Tale that people tell their kids. This person isn't real."

"That is what you think..." Her voice appears through the library.

Flora shuts the book as she stares up towards the entrance of the library. Flora glares at the girl with the white hair that blew in the light breeze. Flora stares at her light blue gown dress with side shoulder sleeves that have a white lace fabric draping from them. White flowers dance around her dress as she walks bare foot on the library's tile floor.

"She's so pretty." Chatta informs the girl in the entrance.

"Hello Flora." She curtsies to Flora with respect in her eyes as she hides her face still.

"Princess Viola." Flora says as she does the same to her in respect.

"So you know who I am now." The figure smiles at Flora.

"Your hair gave it away." Flora informs her.

Viola walks towards Flora as her beauty is shown with the lights reflection on her face. Chatta stares at the girl as Flora does the same. They watch as she almost dances across the floor with grace before reaching Flora's position.

"What is it that you want with me?" Flora asks Viola as they stare face to face.

Viola lowers her head as she stares at the library's books around her on thousand of shelves. She opens her eyes with imagination almost ignoring Flora's question before the door opens where she had just appeared. Bloom and the others stand at the door with Ms. Faragonda by their side.

"You!" Viola growls through her teeth as she stares at Ms. Faragonda.

"Princess Viola! I am surprised to see that you are still alive!" Ms. Faragonda announces through the library.

"No thanks to you!" Viola shouts back at her. "I am lucky to still be able to live!"

"What do you want with Flora? She is not the Princess of Lynphea!" Ms. Faragonda yells at Viola as the girls stare at them both.

"She is the next Fairy of Nature! She is part of Lynphea's most precise palace!" Viola screams at Ms. Faragonda.

"What are you talking about?" Flora wonders to Viola and Ms. Faragonda.

"Princess Viola is banished from Lynphea! She tried to kill your home Flora!" Ms. Faragonda informs the girls.

"What?" Everyone yells in shock both Flora stares at Viola.

"Why?" Flora wonders to Viola. "All of the stories I heard about you, you were a great princess that only used your fairy powers for good. What made you change?"

"The King of Lynphea..." Viola replies to Flora as she continues to stare at Ms. Faragonda.

"What did the King do?" Flora asks her with a questioning voice.

"He..." Viola stops her tears in her eyes. "He..."

Viola lowers her head as she stares at her hands. She remembers every time she closes her eyes. She lifts her head to Ms. Faragonda as her anger grows in seconds.

"Nature destroy!" Viola yells as she slams her hand towards the ground as the floor cracks into two pieces.

Viola disappears as smoke appears in her place. Flora stares at the destroyed library now as she stares at the girls and Ms. Faragonda. Chatta lands on Flora's shoulder as she looks up towards her friend. She knows that Flora wants to know the truth about Viola. First it is going to have to come from Ms. Faragonda before Viola.

"What just happened?" Stella questions everyone.

"She has the power to create or destroy nature." Ms. Faragonda whispers to the group.

"How do you know her Ms. Faragonda?" Flora wonders to their head master. "She knew you and you knew her. How?"

"I was helping the King of Lynphea get rid of Viola. It is something in the past that I hope to never witness again in my life time." Ms. Faragonda replies with more questions then an answer to Flora's question as she starts to head out of the library.

"Ms. Faragonda..." Flora speaks with a worried and wondering voice.

"Yes Flora." She turns to face Flora again.

"Why is she after me?"

"I really have no idea... Viola has been gone for many years now and still looks like the 16 year old we banished so long ago." Ms. Faragonda rubs her eyes in exhaustion. "I wonder if..."

"Wonder if what?" Bloom asks the next question.

"If she thinks Flora is the next queen?" Ms. Faragonda stares at Flora with a worried look on her face.

"If that is the case what will happen with Flora?" Musa wonders to Ms. Faragonda.

"We will have to send Flora back to Lynphea until we capture Viola again." Ms. Faragonda replies to the girls.

"What?!" The girls scream in shock as they watch Ms. Faragonda walk out of the room with her arms behind her back.

 **Ms. Faragonda's Office:**

Ms. Faragonda walks over towards her magic ball as she places a hand on top. She thinks about the King of Lynphea before he appears on the ball. She smiles at him as her smile slowly disappears into nothing but sorriness.

"What is it Ms. Faragonda?" The King wonders to her. "Is there something happening at the school? Is Crystal alright?"

"Crystal is fine. I am calling about Flora." Ms. Faragonda replies to the King.

"What about Flora?" The King asks Ms. Faragonda.

"Princess Viola is back and here at Alfea." Ms. Faragonda informs him.

"She can't be!" The King yells into the ball. "She was banished years ago!"

"She is after Flora I think." Ms. Faragonda continues to inform him. "She has visited her in her sleep and I just saw her with my own eyes. it might have been one of her hallucinations."

"Very unlikely." The King interrupts her. "She must have just gained enough power to come back to her normal body." The King lowers his head towards Ms. Faragonda.

"What I don't understand is why Flora?" Ms. Faragonda wonders to the King.

"Flora is going to become the Princesses nature herbalist. She is going to have a high ranking of power when she returns in her finally form as a fairy." The King informs Ms. Faragonda.

"That still doesn't give a reason of why Flora and not Princess Crystal?" Ms. Faragonda restates the question to the King.

"I will talk with Flora's father." The King tells Ms. Faragonda. "I must go though. Thank you for the warning. I will send some of my guards to protect both Crystal and Flora. And don't you dare say no Ms. Faragonda. You know how powerful she is." The King stares at Ms. Faragonda with anger running into his eyes as he says the last part.

"Yes, sir."

"Good night Ms. Faragonda."

The King disappears from the ball as Ms. Faragonda sits in her seat. She looks up at the cieling before getting up and places her hand on a white rose colored book with Viola's name written on the sleeve. She pulls the book out as she sits back at her desk while opening the book to the beginning.

"Why are you after Flora?" Ms. Faragonda wonders to herself. "And why now?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I really didn't know where I was going to go with this chapter. I think I rewrote it like five times in my head. Hope you guys like the story. Sorry for the somewhat short chapter. Comment and Review! Love Ya!

 **The Next Day:**

The girls wait outside as they wait for some people to come for them. They are waiting for some Specialists that are coming to see their girlfriends. The girls watch the sky as they see the hover carrier that is bringing the specialists to Alfea.

"There they are!" Stella screams as she waves to Brandon, standing at the window of the hover carrier. "Hi Brandon!"

"Stella!" Brandon yells back as the doors open to Stella tackling him into the hover carrier.

"Stella!" The rest of the girls shout her name as she smiles at them with Brandon in her arms.

"Bloom!" Sky wraps her in his arms as he holds her tightly.

"Hey Musa..." Riven waves towards her as she slowly walks up to him and places her hands around his neck. "How are you?"

"Pretty good."

"That's good."

"Hey Aisha!" Nabu blushes at her as he walks over towards her.

"Hi Nabu." Aisha tries to hold her cheeks from blushing to him.

They smile at each other as Aisha wraps her arms around him, and Timmy walks out of the hover carrier. Tecna walks up to him, holding her new device that she has been working on over the summer. They stare at each other as Tecna holds open her hands with the device.

"Look what I am working on!"

"Wait is that?" Timmy fixes his glasses as he stares at the device. "Is that a detectorator?"

"Yep." Tecna smiles at him. "It senses strong magically curses or around that matter."

"That is so cool!"

Helia slowly walks out of the hover carrier as Flora runs up to him and wraps him in her arms. Helia returns the hug to her and they stand there with no bothering them.

"I have a flower for you." Helia tells her as she continues to hold onto to him. "Are you okay Flora?" He questions her because she hasn't let go of her.

Flora shakes her in his chest as she just holds onto him. He lifts his head to see the girls' faces that aren't very happy. He lays his hand on Flora's head as he listens to her heartbeat beating against his chest.

"Come on." Bloom waves them towards the girls' room.

 **Girls' Dorm Room:**

"Wait what?" Sky and Brandon question Bloom as Flora stays quiet in Helia's arms, sitting on the floor.

"Her name is Princess Viola of Viviana." Flora whispers to them, keeping Helia close to her. "She is a fairy tale in Lynphea. According to my people, she doesn't even exist."

"Ms. Faragonda says that she was banished from Lynphea when she was 16 years old." Musa tells them.

"Why was she banished?" Helia asks them with Flora stroking the flower Helia brought her.

"According to the Fairy Tale..." Flora remembers her father telling her about the banishment in the stories. "She tried to destroy Lynphea for no reason. She just started to attack Lynphea. She was trying to kill Lynphea's royal family."

"Well," Sky looks at Flora. "My parents would have done the same thing. For our family's and kingdom's safety."

"See..." Flora traps her legs against her chest. "I feel like that isn't all true. If she is from Lynphea, we are caring people. We don't fight with each other or we at least are able to make up in seconds."

"Well she is not even a Fairy Tale so why is a Fairy Tale being told of her?" Brandon reminds them.

"That's right." Musa points at him. "Tecna can you pull up the place where she comes from?"

"I can try." Tecna pulls out one of her map finders for Lynphea. "What is the place?"

"She is the Princess of Viviana." Flora states to her.

"Viviana..." Tecna searches the place up a couple of times making sure she didn't mess of the spelling. "I can't find it. It doesn't exist on the maps I have of Lynphea."

"See! So something else must of happened." Bloom yells out.

"Maybe Ms. Faragonda might know something." Aisha wonders to them.

"Ms. Faragonda did help banish her." Stella reminds them.

"Right." Flora says agreeing with them.

"Alright. Let's see Ms. Faragonda and ask her why she was banished? Why does her village no longer exist on the maps of Lynphea? And why is she after Flora?" Bloom tells the others her plan. "Let's go Winx!"

They all start heading towards the door when they open it to three body guards from Lynphea. The Winx and the Specialist step back in shock as the guards walk into the girls' dorm. They stare at Flora and Helia who still has their arms wrapped around each other.

"We will have to ask you to release the target of our protection." They state simultaneously, pointing at Helia.

"She's my girlfriend." Helia answers them.

"That is not our problem. We are in charge of protecting Flora from the enemy." They state to the group.

"I don't need protection." Flora tells the guards. "Who ordered you here?"

"The King of Lynphea." They answer Flora.

"Well," Flora holds onto Helia's hand as she stares at the guards. "tell the king I don't need his protection. I am a Fairy with powers to protect myself and I have my friends that also have powers."

"Sorry miss. But we are under the order of the King." The guards don't move an inch from the door frame.

"Can we get through?" Flora asks them politely.

"Sorry miss. You are not allowed to leave your dorm." The guards reply to her.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bloom states to them before Flora can answer.

"You are allowed to leave because you are in no danger but Miss Flora is not allowed." The guards inform the girls and Specialist.

"Flora..." The girls look at Flora and Helia.

"Helia and I will stay here girls. You guys go ask Ms. Faragonda about her and these guys." Flora answers the girls look.

"The boy must leave too."

"Helia is staying with me." Flora states back to them as the girls and their boyfriends leave and Helia and Flora stay behind.

"We can't." "You can't what?" Flora stops them from talking. "He is staying with me during this time, and you can't stop me from keeping him here."

"Yes miss." The guards finally stop arguing with Flora as her and Helia sit down on the couch.

Helia sits on the far end as Flora lays down on the couch with her head on Helia's lap. She lays her head down as Helia slowly pets her hair down while the guards watch him very carefully. Flora starts to fall asleep and closes her eyes with Helia continuing to pet her hair. She soon drifts off to sleep while Princess Viola slips into her dreams again.

 ** _Dream State:_**

 _The trees start swaying again. A bright lights comes from the sky but it isn't the sun or the moon as the midnight sky hides beneath it. Flora listens to the voices of the creatures of nature trying to speak to her. She listens to the trees making noise from the movement of the wind. Flora remembers this from the first dream she had with Viola in it before she knew it was her. A figure suddenly appears in front of her._

 _"Hello Flora..." Viola's voice comes through. "I see that we have body guards now."_

 _"How do you know that?"_

 _"Easy. You're uneasy." Viola smirks at Flora, holding onto her chest._

 _"Oh..." She drops her arms to her side as she looks at Viola. "Why are you here?"_

 _"I am here to tell you the truth." Viola answers her as she throws her arms up in the air. "Because I know that your headmaster isn't going to tell you the truth or the King of Lynphea."_

 _"Why now?" Flora wonders to her reasoning._

 _"You are on you second transformation as a fairy, Enchantix."_

 _"Yeah, so?" Flora walks closer to her._

 _"I am on my like 10th or something around there." Viola answers her._

 _"You have gone through that many?" Flora questioning her. "But you are only 16."_

 _"You see with my power, it comes in a lot faster than my 16th birthday. I started my training as a Fairy when I turned 8 years old."_

 _"Why that young?" Flora wonders to her._

 _"I am the Fairy in charge of life and death. If I got them on my 16th birthday, I would have killed everyone in my village..." Viola stops talking for a moment as she remembers her village again._

 _"Viola..."_

 _"Anyway," Viola shakes off the memory. "When you start getting into higher transformations, you become more powerful."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"That means that I would be unable to talk with you." Viola answers Flora._

 _"Because I would be able to block you out."_

 _"Actually you would be able to kill me at this moment in time." Viola chuckles a fake one to Flora. "My village would worship life for it's beauty."_

 _"What happened to your village?" Flora wonders to Viola._

 _"You already know that I am the Princess." Viola reminds Flora as she brings up a bench to sit down on. Flora joins her as Viola grows a flower in front of them. "My village was a beautiful place." As Viola starts to tell the story, the plant appears an image of the events told from Viola. "We were going through a great loss in our kingdom. My Father and Mother were killed by another kingdom."_

 _"Who killed them?"_

 _"That's for another day." Viola shakes it off from the memory. "Anyway, I was going to become the new Queen of my village. The King of Lynphea didn't approve of me."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"He didn't like the Fairy of Life and Death running a village in his kingdom. He was afraid that I was going to murder him or something."_

 _"But you did try." Flora remembers the Fairy Tale._

 _"There was a reason behind that." Viola points out to Flora. "Anyway, the King was invited for my coronation just like every other kingdom." Viola's face lowers in sadness as Flora stares at her._

 _"No one showed up."_

 _"Except for my own village." Viola lifts her head towards the plant showing Flora the abandoned coronation for only a few showed._

 _"That's terrible."_

 _"I didn't understand what I did wrong." Viola lays her head into her hands. "So I was about to leave my village to talk with the King."_

 _"What happened?" Flora wonders as she watches the plant turn into flames._

 _"That." She points to the flower that is in flames, turning into ash. "My people were killed by the hand of the King of Lynphea. I tried to save them but my power at the time wasn't strong enough. I spent months training until I was strong enough to confront the King."_

 _"What happened then?"_

 _"I was banished by the Fairies of Alfea. I was banished from my home from the rest of my life. I am no longer able to see my villagers graves. I am unable to see the rising sun on the Lynphea's planet. I am unable to watch the rare plants grow in the ground." Viola informs Flora._

 _"Viola." Flora looks at her. "How do I know that you are telling me the truth?"_

 _Viola looks straight ahead away from Flora. "The next time you go to Lynphea, travel down the woods until you hit a burn down place at the bottom between two mountain. At night as the moon sets, my village glows a bright green as the people come to dance, waiting for their princess to return."_

 _"I will."_

 _Viola starts to get up off the bench as Flora grabs a hold of her gown. She turns her head to face Flora as Flora lifts herself off the bench as well. She holds back the sorrow that she feels in Viola at that moment. Flora smiles at her before asking her one more things._

 _"Viola, one more question. How are you in my dreams?" Flora asks her with a questioning look on her face, remembering what Viola just told her._

 _"I have the power of life and death." Viola states to Flora. "I can use magic just like you."_

 _"You're a fairy like me but with greater magic right."_

 _"I am." Viola smiles at Flora. "I am also a Fairy from Alfea just like you."_

 _"What?"_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have been pretty busy with travel and work on top of that. Hope you guys are loving the story. Also I will not be updating from July 28th and until the 2nd week in August because I will be traveling the states.I hope to get ideas for chapters to come. Please Comment and Review! Love ya!

 **Lynphea:**

"We are here." Flora smiles as she stares at her planet, her home as the sun rose from the horizon.

"It is so beautiful." Musa and the others whisper as they walk out of the Specialists' hover carrier.

"Lynphea..." Helia smells the air as he holds onto Flora's hand.

"Let's go before the guards catch up." Bloom reminds them.

"They won't be here anytime soon." Aisha grins to her cleverness of the plan that the Winx pulled on the guards to come to Lynphea.

 _Few hours before:_

 _"Are you sure this is going to work?" Stella wonders to Aisha._

 _"Of course it will." Aisha smiles as she continues to fill their bathroom full of water. "Now come on."_

 _Aisha grabs Stella's arm as they run into the hallway where the guards are waiting for Flora to appear from the bathroom. Aisha looks back at Flora jumping out of the window with Bloom, Musa, and Tecna by her side. Stella waves bye to them as they slowly walk out of the door with panic in their eyes._

 _"Something is happening in the bathroom! Flora is in there!" Aisha and Stella scream at the guards._

 _They look at each other quickly before charging into the bedrooms where the bathrooms lay. They slam open the door as they run into the bathroom where Aisha starts to spit water out of all the sinks and bathtub. Aisha and Stella form a door out of the water as the guards try to search for Flora in the bathroom. Aisha flicks at the water as it comes out faster and faster._

 _"This isn't going to hurt them right?" Stella wonders to Aisha as they jump out the same window as the others._

 _"No. The water will disappear once we are out of Alfea." Aisha laughs as she jumps with Stella into the hover carrier where the others wait._

 _"Alright." Sky presses some buttons with Timmy._

 _"Hold on guys." Timmy orders them as he sends the speed to a 60 mph._

 **Present:**

"Come on." Flora waves them towards the area that Viola told her in her dream.

They all follow Flora and Helia as they start to inform Flora what Ms. Faragonda informed them yesterday. They walked into Ms. Faragonda's without Flora because of those stupid guards, but they are able to inform her now.

"Ms. Faragonda told us that she was ordered to banish her after she was attacking the kingdom of Lynphea. The King didn't tell her anything of why she was attacking. Ms. Faragonda was following orders from the kingdom that was being destroyed." Bloom starts to tell Flora.

"Viola told me that Ms. Faragonda would lie to me as well as the King." Flora replies to her as she continues to walk across the floor with wild exotic flowers growing along the floor of the trees.

"How do we know that she isn't?" Musa questions Flora again.

"She told me, ' _The next time you go to Lynphea, travel down the woods until you hit a burn down place at the bottom between two mountain. At night as the moon sets, my village glows a bright green as the people come to dance, waiting for their princess to return'_ so that is what I am doing." Flora answers Musa.

"You said that she is a Fairy like us. She was also a fairy from Alfea." Tecna remembers what Flora told them at their bedrooms.

"She is a fairy from Alfea like us so why would Ms. Faragonda banish her?" Musa wonders to the information.

"Yeah. She has fought many times for us." Stella reminds them of the fighting that Ms. Faragonda has done for Bloom last year.

"So why?" Brandon wonders towards the girls.

"I don't know." Flora stops him from finishing the question. "That is why we are here."

They travel across Lynphea on leaves, tree vines, and exotic flowers. Flora shows the girls and boys her home and the beauty that walks across their planet. They travel over a mountain until they see it. The spot that Viola described to Flora.

" _T_ _ravel down the woods until you hit a burn down place at the bottom between two mountain. At night as the moon sets, my village glows a bright green as the people come to dance, waiting for their princess to return."_ Flora repeats her description of her home.

"It is going to be dark soon. We should get to the village soon." Helia places his hand on Flora's shoulder.

"There is no village. Only ash." Flora restates to Helia as she brushes his hand off her shoulder.

She jumps down the mountain side as the group follows her down the dangerous slope. Flora stops at the edge as she stares at the ash that covers the vast valley grounds. No plants or animals able to come back to the now burned in ash soil that kills everything that tries to live.

"She is telling the truth." Bloom whispers as they stare at the dark ash that has burned miles around the bottom of the mountain.

"The graves..." Tecna points out the only living things in the contaminated soil are flowers that continue to bloom only because of Princess Viola.

"She marked every one with a unique flower that represented something to her personally." Flora bends down to touch the dirt and feels the emotions in the flowers that grow with various colors.

"The sun is setting." Sky tells them.

Flora watches as the ash starts to glow a bright green. Everyone watches the color lift from the earth as people figures appear in front of them on top of the graves. They all glance over at Flora as they stare at the others around her. They wonder to them because they didn't know them at all.

"Who are you?" One man asks Flora wearing a strange outfit of leaves and plants, different from Flora.

"I am Flora and these are my friends." Flora points to the others.

"Are you hear to bring back Princess Viola?" A little girl walks up to Flora with a worried look on her face.

"Princess Viola is the one that sent me." Flora replies to the girl.

"Princess Viola!" The girl screams with happiness. "Is she okay?"

"She is fine." Bloom tells the girl.

"We have been waiting for her to come home. Where is she?" A woman asks the Winx as she wraps her arms around the little girl.

"She was banished from Lynphea." Flora tells the village.

"What!" The whole village screams in shout.

"Our Princess!" The man wonders to the group.

"Yes." Musa nods her head with the others.

"Why?" The woman asks the group.

"She attacked the Kingdom of Lynphea." Sky replies to the woman.

"Mommy..." The little girl pulls on the woman's shirt to get her attention.

"Yes, Layla." Her mother looks down at her daughter, ignoring Sky.

"Princess Viola was crying her last day."

"That is right." Her mother remembers. "She was crying."

"Why?" Flora wonders as well as the girl.

"Sweetie." The woman lowers her body to look into the eyes of her little girl. "We are no longer alive. Princess Viola watched us die."

"What!" The girl yells in panic. "But!"

"I know Layla." The woman holds onto the child in her chest.

"Viola!" Layla, the little girl shouts to the moon. "Come back!"

"What happened here?" Flora wonders to the little girl's mother.

"Your king..." The man answers Flora as he tightens his fists.

"What do you mean by that?" Aisha questions the man.

"Viola was becoming the new Queen." The woman tells the group. "She sent all of her letters out even to the royal family here in Lynphea."

"I saw that no one showed except the people in the village." Flora states to the mother.

"That is correct." The mother agrees with Flora.

"That didn't stop Viola. She just decided to hold off the ceremony so the King could see that the Fairy of Life and Death could become Queen." The mother kisses her daughter's head as she looks back at Flora. "Viola decided that she wanted to talk with the King in person."

"She was crying that night." The daughter joins in on the story. "She was sad that the King didn't come because he hated her from being the Fairy of Life and Death."

"That doesn't sound like the King." Flora states to the village.

"Viola started to walk out of town before the royal guards appeared in the entrance of the village. Viola thought that they were here to tell her why the King didn't come to the ceremony." The man continues to the story for the woman. "The guards though didn't have anything except weapons on them. Viola stared at them with a questioning look on her face but she knew the rules of fighting with the kingdoms that run your village. She tried to get answers from the officers before they started to tear apart the village."

 **The Past: The Village appears like it was before the Fire**

 _"What are you doing?" Viola screams at the guards as she tries to stop the guards from destroying the village._

 _"We have been ordered by the King." One guard replies to her with more questions appearing in her head._

 _"Stop it!" Viola screams as she appears in front of the guards. "I will not allow you to destroy our village!"_

 _"The King has declared this village a useless place to exist. We have been ordered to get rid of its existence forever." The guards growl back before slamming Viola into one of the houses roof._

 _"Run!" Viola orders her people for their safety._

 _"Viola!" The same little girl who sits there with the group runs up to Viola. "What is happening?"_

 _"Layla!" Viola wraps her arms around the little girl with tears in her eyes as the screams of the villagers echo through their ears. "I want you to run! I want you get out of here with Nana."_

 _"But what about you?" Layla questions Viola._

 _"I have to save our village." Viola answers Layla as she releases her and stands on the ground as flames erupt into the village center house. "Protect my home. My family. My village." Viola whispers as she closes her eyes and her hands cover with a spirit of green. "Power of Life! Flames vanish!"_

 _The flames start to vanish out of sight as Viola focuses all of her magic on protecting the town, her family, her village. The guards charge towards her before slamming her into the houses side. The flames start turning everything into ash again with her lose of concentration._

 _"We have been ordered to kill you after this is all gone." The guards slams his grip around her neck with all of his strength._

 _"Release me..." Viola chokes up, trying to breath through her nose._

 _"Hope about we just kill you." The guards grin at her._

 _Viola stares at the sky before she hears a scream. She turns her head and eyes straight to Layla and Nana being dragged by the guards in front of Viola. Viola struggles in the guards hand as she tries to escape from his grip around her neck._

 _"Don't hurt them!" Viola cries out._

 _"We have been ordered to kill all and destroy all." The guards laugh at her._

 _"Viola..." Layla cries out to Viola._

 _"It will be okay Layla." Viola allows the tears to fall down her eyes towards Layla. "It will be okay. You will see Mom and Dad soon."_

 _"Viola!" Layla screams as she watches the village erupt into flames with everyone with her. "Sister!"_

 _"Layla!" Viola cries out as she watches her village and her people burn without her by their side._

 _The guards drag her out through the ash as she struggles. The guards laugh with their success before Viola's eyes turn completely midnight black. The guards start to head towards the kingdom before stopping to kill Viola like the King ordered._

 _"Death erupt!" Viola cries out, losing control of her emotions on the guards._

 _Their bodies disappear into nothing but the wind. Viola runs back to her village as she feels their pain and sorrow. She starts to plant the flowers that now show above the ground now._

 **Present:**

"You're Viola's sister." Flora points to Layla.

"Princess Viola is my older sister that tried her hardest to protect the people that she loved from the people that killed our parents as well." Layla replies to Flora as she holds onto the woman and man.

"You are Viola's parents." Flora whispers as she stares at the man and woman.

"We don't know why Viola has targeted you, but we know that our daughter will not move on until she ends the King that killed us." The woman states to Flora.

"Please tell our daughter that we love her." The man replies to Flora. "She has been alone for so long that we want her to know that Layla is with us and we are going to wait for her."

"I will." Flora agrees to the man's request.

"Thank you." The woman courtesy to the Winx and Specialists.

"The Sun mommy." Layla points to the sun's shining colors coming above the horizon.

"It is our time to go." The woman smiles to the group as she and her husband walk back into their graves with everyone else that are waiting for their princess to come home to them.

"Good bye." Layla waves bye to Flora as she disappears with a smile on her face.

The Winx stare at the graves that wait for the sun to set again and to see if their princess has come back to them. The Winx and Specialists head back towards the hover carrier but no one dares to talk or whisper a word. They were just given a great amount of information that they now have to prove that it is correct. Flora lays her head on Helia's shoulder as she falls asleep where she sees Princess Viola waiting on the bench with the flower in front of her waiting to tell Flora another thing about her past.

 **Dream:**

 _"Hello Flora." Viola doesn't smile, only sits on the bench as she saves a seat for Flora to sit and finally hear the truth behind the war that happened between the King of Lynphea and her village of Viviana. "Let's talk."_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry for the somewhat short chapter. Please Comment and Review. I love hearing from you guys. Love ya!

 **Girls' Dorm Room:**

All of the boys left for the day except for Helia. He wants to make sure that Flora is okay since she won't wake up on the Hover carrier. Helia places Flora on her bed as the other girls gather around. Musa leaves the room to make some tea with Aisha by her side. Stella sits and draws some new designs for her new clothing line while Bloom and Helia watch as Flora struggles in her sleep. Suddenly Flora's eyes open quickly with a loud scream following her awakening.

"Flora are you okay?" Bloom asks as Flora wakes up with a terrible scream.

"Viola..." Flora whispers out of breathe as she tries to calm herself down. "She is angry."

"Flora. What happened?" Helia wonders to her as he walks over to sit on her bed.

"I fell asleep." Flora shakes her head with confusion. "She was waiting for me. Waiting to talk with me."

"What do you mean by waiting for you?" Musa questions her with fear in her voice.

"She was sitting at the bench where we have been talking in my dreams." Flora recalls about the dream that turns into a nightmare.

 **Dream:**

 _"Hello Flora." Viola doesn't smile, only sits on the bench as she saves a seat for Flora to sit and finally hear the truth behind the war that happened between the King of Lynphea and her village of Viviana. "Let's talk."_

 _Flora walks over towards Viola as she slowly sits on the bench beside her. She knows that something has happened or Viola is growing with anger for some reason._

 _"What are we going to talk about this time?" Flora wonders to Viola as she sees the ravenous anger lurky in Viola's eyes. "I met your sister and family."_

 _"So do you believe me now?" Viola doesn't lift or turn her head to face Flora._

 _She stares at the open blue dark grey sky that stays still in front of them. Flora looks over the horizon as she senses the anger and sorrow that is sinking inside of Viola the more she doesn't get to see her village. She is in pain where no one can help her._

 _"I still don't understand why you are still trying to seek revenge on the King?" Flora questions her for the true reason._

 _"You don't understand!" Viola screams in anger when lightning strikes the ground with fire burns appearing in the ground._

 _"You have to explain it to me!" Flora tries to inform Viola. "I watched the guards kill your village. I saw the horror and pain that you went through because of the King but..."_

 _"But what?" Viola finally faces Flora with tears in her eyes, running down her cheeks. "Why am I still here? Why am I talking with you? Why have I chosen you? What!"_

 _"All of those questions are running through my mind!" Flora raises her voice but stops because she realizes that she never wants to be that angry or speak with that anger in her voice again. "Your father wanted me to tell you that Layla is with them. She has spent these years away from you but with your parents. They are going to wait for you until you come back to them."_

 _Viola stops speaking and stares at Flora with her red puffing eyes. She shakes her head at Flora as she stands up from the bench at that moment. Viola stares at the sky that turns to a darker grey which Flora can feel the sorrow in Viola's heart._

 _"I am still here because my banishment has not ended. Ms. Faragonda banished me to a 1000 years on this planet to suffer for the crime that I have committed. I have been banished from everyone I loved for a 1000 years. How do you think that makes me feel?" Viola lowers her eyes to the ground when it starts to snow white crystal snowflakes covering her bare feet._

 _"Viola..." Flora reaches out her hand towards Viola before her hand is slapped away._

 _"You don't understand!" Viola cries to Flora. "I have had no one to talk too for 20 years! I am talking to you because no one else will listen to me! I am all alone Flora! Don't you understand that! I am by myself!"_

 _"Viola..." Flora whispers as she tries again to place her hand on Viola's shoulder but is slapped away again. "I am sorry."_

 _"I chose you because I thought you were different." Viola replies but stops as her voice lowers to Flora. "I guess that I was wrong."_

 _"What?" Flora looks up towards Viola before she sent backwards into the wall that appeared just moments ago._

 _"Get out of here!" Viola screams while slamming Flora into another wall causing her to wake up from a dream that turned into a nightmare._

 **Present:**

"I knew that something was up but..." Flora lowers her head towards the group. "She just won't tell me."

"I can't believe that she did that after everything that we are trying to do for her." Stella argues at the others as she crosses her arms together.

"Stella can you blame her?" Musa looks at the group with sorrow in her eyes as well. "She hasn't had any contact with people for 20 years. We all have had contact in the last 2 seconds. We don't know what it is like to be in solitary confinement for 20 years."

"That still doesn't give her the right to scream at Flora and slam her into a wall." Helia argues back to Musa as he holds Flora in his arms close to his chest for comfort.

"No..." Musa crosses her arms as if hiding something. "I want you all to think about her situation before throwing things around like that."

"Musa is right." Aisha agrees with Musa's point. "We haven't thought about what Viola is truly after. Yes she is still banished but we still don't understand why she picked Flora. Why is she trying to attack now?"

"Flora!" Princess Crystal's voice appears through the door all of a sudden.

"Princess Crystal?" Flora wonders as she walks towards the door and opens it to a panic princess.

"It is my father!" Princess Crystal screams to Flora.

"What? What is wrong?" Flora questions Princess Crystal with a worried look on her face.

"He just dropped unconscious! We need your help!" Princess Crystal orders Flora at the door.

"What?"

Flora dashes out of the girls' room and follows Princess Crystal to the infirmary. Flora doesn't understand why or how the King got here. Why is he here anyway? The girls and Helia follow Flora and Princess Crystal towards the infirmary before they are stopped at the entrance. Flora and Princess Crystal walk into the room leaving the girls to think about the situation.

"Viola knew..." Tecna thinks for a moment.

"Knew what?" Stella asks Tecna what she is meaning.

"She knew the King would come here." Musa answers Stella with Tecna's thought.

"Or..." Bloom places a finger up for the second thought that she has in mind. "The King is dying and Viola knows that this is her last chance to seek revenge."

"I hope none of our thoughts are true..." Aisha states to the group.

"But if one is then we are closer than before." Helia restates Aisha's statement to the group.

They all sit outside the infirmary waiting for any news on the King. They sit there pacing back and forth waiting, wondering what is going to happen next. Ms. Faragonda finally appears with the girls as the fairy doctors come through the doors with Flora and Princess Crystal by their sides. Everyone stares at each other waiting for the first person to start talking. Who is going to speak first?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the very late update, but I have not had any time to write. I hope you guys are loving the story. I hope to update next week, but I have no promises. Please Comment and Review. Love ya!

Next Day:

Flora walks with Princess Crystal in the front yard of Alfea. The other girls stare out their bedroom as they watch Princess Crystal trying to stand strong.

"I can't believe it." Musa states as they all sit in their little living space in their apartment area.

"We basically were right both ways." Aisha restates staring at the floor with a disappointing look on her face.

"I know that this is one step closer but still..." Stella says as Bloom finishes her statement. "It is still Crystal's father."

"Yeah." Tecna agrees.

 _Last night:_

 _"I hope none of our thoughts are true..." Aisha states to the group._

 _"But if one is then we are closer than before." Helia restates Aisha's statement to the group._

 _They all sit outside the infirmary waiting for any news on the King. They sit there pacing back and forth waiting, wondering what is going to happen next. Ms. Faragonda finally appears with the girls as the fairy doctors come through the doors with Flora and Princess Crystal by their sides. Everyone stares at each other waiting for the first person to start talking._

 _"Is he okay?" Bloom wonders to Crystal and Flora._

 _"He is resting." The doctor replies to Bloom as she turns to Crystal. "We will be back tomorrow to check on him."_

 _"Thank you." Princess Crystal nods her head to them as she stares at the floor._

 _"Excuse me." The doctor walks passed the girls as she heads to Ms. Faragonda's office._

 _"Are you okay Crystal?" Musa asks her._

 _Helia walks towards Flora who wraps her arms around him for comfort. Crystal joins in the hug when Helia opens his arms for her as well. Everyone stands in silence._

 _Crystal finally releases Helia and Flora as she backs up towards the door into the infirmary. "Well," she pretends to laugh. "I am going to see my father and stop bugging you guys."_

 _"Crystal." Flora places a hand on her friend. "I am always here."_

 _"I know Flora." Crystal smiles before disappearing into the dark closed off room._

 _Flora holds onto Helia as everyone walks back to the apartment again. The girls sit on the chairs as Helia and Flora share the couch. Aisha and Musa grab some tea and pass it around when Flora lowers her cup to the table._

 _"Flora..." Helia wonders to her as her grip tightens around his hand. "Are you okay?"_

 _"She knew." Flora whispers in horror. "She knew he was coming here."_

 _"Flora?" Everyone questions her._

 _"Viola knew!" Flora places her tea on the table trying not to scream and standing up in frustration._

 _"How do you know?" Tecna asks her friend._

 _"What is happening with the King?" Bloom wonders to her friend._

 _"He is..." Flora stops speaking for a moment as she faints into Helia's arms._

 _"Flora!" Helia screams in fear as he catches her. "Flora..."_

 _"What just happen?" Stella asks the question ringing in everyone's mind._

 _"Flora..." everyone questions, trying to wake Flora up._

Present:

"I wonder what happened to Flora last night." Musa glances out the window again.

"I wonder if she just used to much magic or something." Tecna states.

"That could be it but..." Musa stops for a moment and tries thinking a way to word something.

"She was frustrated with Viola for some reason though." Aisha points out to the group.

"Right." Bloom agrees with Aisha. "She yelled that 'she knew'. What did Flora mean by that?"

"Well if we ask her, she will shut down again like she did this morning." Stella replies to the group reminding them of this morning.

 _Morning:_

 _"Flora..." Bloom whispers as Flora wakes up with a joint of electricity almost. "Are you okay?"_

 _Flora doesn't say anything. She just sits in her bed and stares at the bed. She glances at her hands with a wired look upon her face. Bloom watches Flora walk with strange movement and acts like she is unsure of where she is._

 _"Flora..." Bloom questions her friend as she walks out of the room. "Flora!"_

 _Flora stops in the middle of the living room, looking around the room for something maybe. Bloom stares at her friend as everyone walks out of their bedrooms door._

 _"Flora..." everyone wonders as Flora starts heading out the apartment._

 _"Flora, are you okay?" Aisha wonders to her friend. "Flora?"_

 _Flora doesn't answer her, she just continues to walk towards the door. Bloom places her hand on Flora's shoulder before having it slapped away._

 _"Flora!" Bloom almost yells as she dashes to the door before Flora slams it shut in Bloom's face._

 _"What was that?" Musa stares at the door in Bloom's face._

 _"I think you mean, what just happened?" Aisha corrects Musa._

Present:

Bloom rubs her nose at the thought. "I know."

"What are we going to do?" Musa wonders to the group.

Tecna thinks for a moment before walking into her and Musa's room. Everyone stares at the wide open door before Tecna walks out of the room holding something. Everyone looks at the object before realizing what it is.

"That's..." Aisha and Musa say trying to think of the name. "The one thing that detects curses."

"Detectorator." Tecna states to them. "I am still working some kinks but it works."

"What can it do again?" Stella asks her acting incident like she has been listening the entire time.

"It senses strong magically curses or around that matter." Tecna restates to the group. "We can see if there is a curse on Flora."

"Maybe that is what's causing her to be like this." Stella states proud of herself.

"Right Stella." Aisha agrees.

"Alright. Let's do it when she falls asleep tonight." Bloom tells the group.

"Right." Everyone answers back.

Suddenly the door opens too...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the wait but I have been very busy this break. A member in my family passed and school started up right after that. Sorry for the very short chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys are liking the story. Please comment and review! Love ya!

 **Alfea:**

"Alright. Let's do it when she falls asleep tonight." Bloom tells the group.

"Right." Everyone answers back.

Suddenly the door opens too Helia and the specialists walking into the door with exhaustion on their faces. The girls stare at the door, remaining open hoping that Flora will come in and be herself again. But there was no luck of that. Helia stares at the girls when noticing that his girlfriend is not anywhere in site.

"Is Flora still out?" Helia questions the girls.

"Well," Bloom stops talking when Crystal dashes into the room with panic in her voice. "Winx! I need your help!"

The girls glance at one another before following Crystal down the hallway to see what is happening. The girls suddenly stop mid step when they see Flora struggling in the hallway like there are two people arguing.

"Flora..." Helia wonders to her trying to get her attention. "Are you okay?"

"What are you doing?" Flora screams in panic to the ceiling.

"Flora, it is your friends." Aisha states to Flora with a questioning look on her face.

"Let go of me!" Flora screams in pain like she is in a struggle.

Everyone turns to Tecna who lifts up her tool towards their friend. She steps one foot at time very carefully towards her friend. Her machine starts to glow with power the closer Tecna approaches Flora. The girls and Specialists stare at Tecna's machine before it blows up in Tecna's hands. Tecna drops unconscious with machine pieces scattered around her.

"Tecna!" Timmy yells in panic when he runs to her aid.

Flora struggles on her feet next to Tecna and Timmy when she freezes in her stance. The girls stare at Flora as she slowly starts to walk out of the hallway. The girls quietly follow while Timmy carries Tecna with Crystal showing him the way to the infirmary. However she didn't need to show him because Flora is walking in the same direction almost like she is going to the infirmary.

"Flora..." Bloom says her friend's name with no response to it. "Flora!"

Flora stops in front of them before slowly turning towards her friends. Bloom stares at Flora before looking up at her eyes. She stares at Flora's eyes but they are not her jade eyes that everyone knows and loves. Her eyes are crystal white like a diamond. Bloom steps back with everyone else doing the same.

"You're not Flora." Helia growls at Flora.

"You're are lucky that I am weaker than I use to be because Flora almost took control of me there in the hallway. I am surprised that you didn't come sooner to save your friend." Viola's voice comes through Flora's mouth.

"Release our friend!" Bloom and the girls announces to the person.

"See I have to kill the King first before I hand over this body." Viola tells the girls her plan.

"Why do you want to kill my father so badly?" Crystal asks Viola with a questioning look on her face.

"So you are Princess Crystal, the King's daughter." Viola laughs a second before staring at Crystal. "Your father is the reason that I am here without a village! Without a family! Without a home!"

"What are you talking about? My father would never do that!" Crystal fights for her father's honor towards Viola.

Ms. Faragonda appears in the hallway when she hears Viola speak again causing her to stop in her tracks. "You're father is a murderer!"

Ms. Faragonda stares at Flora with worry for her student in her eyes appear. She watches as the girls get ready to fight Flora who Viola has taken over before Flora drops towards the ground suddenly.

"Get out!" Flora's voice comes out of her mouth.

Flora slams her head into the floor when Viola appears before them in her own body. Everyone stares at Flora where Helia now holds her in his arms on the ground. Viola stares at her hands with wonder. She glances down at Flora as she places a hand on Flora's head. Helia tries to stop her but she is still in a ghost like form where his hand just goes right through.

"My dear Flora..." Viola whispers to Flora. "I am very sorry for bringing you into this but the King must die. I know that you will be very angry with me because I remember the first day that we met. It was a very long time ago because you were still a child. You showed up to Alfea to see the Fairies preform. In the end, you sat talking with me the entire time." Viola smiles towards Flora as everyone notices a tiny tear fall down her cheek. "Thank you so much for showing me that not all the people in Lynthea are evil."

"I will not allow you to kill my father!" Crystal screams as she fires an magic ball upon Viola.

Viola reflects the ball as she stares at Crystal. She walks through the girls and stares down at Crystal before Ms. Faragonda runs in front of Crystal. Viola places a hand on Ms. Faragonda's head instead of Crystal's causing Ms. Faragonda to faint on the ground suddenly. All of the girls scream in fear as they stare at their headmaster, unconscious on the ground.

"Ms. Faragonda? Ms. Faragonda?" Crystal yells in shock at their headmaster.

"Ms. Faragonda!" All of the girls scream as everyone stares at Tecna in Timmy's arms, Flora in Helia's, and now Ms. Faragonda in Crystal's.

What is going to happen to their headmaster? What did Viola mean by when she first met Flora? What did she do to Ms. Faragonda that she was going to do to Crystal instead?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am really sorry for the very late like a whole year update. I have been trying to adjust to college and everything got really heck it. So please comment and review. Hopefully you guys will forgive me for the very long wait.**

 **Flora unconscious:**

"The Fairies!" a younger Flora yells with excitement as she walks through the forest.

Flora stares at her younger self as she remembers this day. She went to Alfea to see the fairies preform. She watches her younger self stop for a moment as she turns around when she senses something.

"Hello?" Younger Flora wonders as she stares into the forest with caution in her eyes. "Is anyone there?"

Flora turns to see Viola hiding behind the trees as she stares at Flora's younger self. Viola looks terrified and confused as she hides. Younger Flora walks over towards Viola, but she can't see her yet. Viola turns around quickly before holding her breath. Younger Flora tilts her head to face Viola hiding with a smile on her face.

"Hello," Flora says with happiness in her voice. "Who are you?"

"Ah!" Viola screams as she crawls towards the other tree next to her. "Who are you?"

"I am Flora. I am from Lynthea." Flora tells her as she lowers herself to the ground now.

"I hate people from Lynthea." Viola informs her with anger in her tone.

"Why?" Flora tilts her head to Viola in confusion.

"They hurt the people I care about and sent me here." Viola tells her still looking at Flora with disgust.

"That is terrible. I would never do that." Flora smiles to her as she sits against the trees. "I love life and nature. They are one."

Viola tilts her head towards Flora. She looks at her with no longer disgust, but she almost had a happy expression. Older Flora walks over towards the two of them as she listens to their conversation.

"You look very beautiful with your hair." Younger Flora tells her with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." Viola answers her back with a smile. "You are very pretty as well."

"Thank you!" Flora laughs with excitement towards Viola.

"So are you going to see the Fairies?"

Viola mentions the whole reason why Flora came here in the first. Her parents must be worried about her since she hasn't returned yet. Flora lowers her head before looking towards the trees with a smile.

"I think, I want to sit here and talk with you instead." Flora smiles back at Viola. "Nature is calling me to stay here."

Viola closes her eyes as she senses it too. She feels the presence of hope and life. She places her hand on the ground as a flower begins to form from it. Flora stares at it with amazement and awe.

"I want you to remember something for me." Viola whispers to Flora now.

"What?" Flora speaks softly back as she stares at the flower that appears before her.

"I want you to remember me. I want you to hopefully come and see me when ever you can. I also want you to never forget the balance between nature and death." Viola replies to her with a slight smile. "Think you can remember all of that?"

"Yeah!" Flora giggles at Viola as she continues to stare at the flower. "It is so pretty."

"Remember nature and death are the balance." Viola says again as the flower shrivels up and dies just as fast as it grew.

"What happened?" Flora cries out as she stares at the dead flower. "I don't want that. Why does everything have to die?"

"We all live and die. That is how the world works. My power as a fairy is the one that provides that balance." Viola lowers her head to her chest as a tear falls down her cheek.

Younger Flora wipes the tear away as she smiles at Viola. "You are the one that gives life and death to this world."

"Yeah." Viola whispers to Flora. "So if I ever killed someone that didn't need to die, I would actually die as well."

"What?" Flora drops her smile now as she stares at Viola.

"If I break the balance, another fairy will be born with this gift. I would be stripped of my powers and die. That is the rules of my abilities." Viola looks over towards the area where the Fairies are finishing up their performance."You should head back."

Flora turns to see the finale as well. She lowers her head before getting up on her feet. She starts to head towards the school before turning around to stare right into Viola's eyes.

"Please don't kill anyone."

Viola stares at Flora in shock when she says that. "Why?"

"Because death is a painful thing. You are so beautiful that death doesn't deserve someone like you. You have to show your beauty to the whole world and tell them about the balance just like you told me." Flora smiles at Viola before running off after saying that.

Older Flora stands there as she turns to face Viola with tears in her eyes. She sits there on the ground with flowers appearing around her as she cries. She cries for her people as well as for her new friend.

"I won't Flora. I promise." Viola looks up and smiles at the sky with the sun slowly setting across the horizon. "I am so happy to have met you. Thank you."

 **Everything goes black:**

Flora slowly starts to open her eyes to Helia above her. She glances over towards the others to see Tecna and Ms. Faragonda unconscious as well. She turns her head slightly while placing her hand on his cheek.

"Flora..." Helia glances down to see her smiling at him.

"Helia." Flora says to him. "What happened?"

"Viola." Helia growls a little under his breath. "She went towards Crystal before Ms. Faragonda intervened. We don't know where Viola went though she is probably still in the college."

"I have to find her." Flora speaks to him as she starts to move out of his arms.

"What?"

"Flora!" The girls yell in happiness. "You are alright."

"I have to find Viola." Flora replies to them as she stands in front of them.

"What?" Aisha questions her. "She is the one that took over your body. We don't know what she did to Ms. Faragonda."

"Are you crazy?" Musa says in reply to Aisha's ramble.

"I remember when we first met." Flora tells them with a tear falling down her cheek.

"She mentioned that when you were unconscious." Helia points out when he remembers what Viola said. "She said, "My dear Flora...I am very sorry for bringing you into this but the King must die. I know that you will be very angry with me because I remember the first day that we met. It was a very long time ago because you were still a child. You showed up to Alfea to see the Fairies preform. In the end, you sat talking with me the entire time. Thank you so much for showing me that not all the people in Lynthea are evil." If I remember correctly."

"I completely forgot." Flora informs them. "She has forgotten as well."

"What do you mean?" Bloom wonders to Flora.

"Yeah, it sounded like she remembers." Sky points out to them.

"No," Flora shakes her head. "She remembers telling me about the balance between life and death, but not..."

"But not what?" Helia wonders to Flora.

"It's between her and me." Flora tells them before dashing towards the hospital ward in the college.

"Flora!" Everyone screams behind her.

"You promised me." Flora whispers to herself. "I am going to make you keep that promise."

Flora reaches the door as she opens the door to Viola standing above the King. She can't touch him in her ghost form, but she can cause him stress. Flora watches as the King struggles in his sleep as Viola stares at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. She soon notices that Flora has entered the room now. She turns to face her with her red puffing eyes staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" Viola yells at Flora. "I can't kill him without a body."

"I remember." Flora speaks to Viola with tears starting to fall down her eyes now as well.

"Remember what?"

Viola turns back to the King now when everyone stands at the door listening to Viola and Flora. Timmy has Tecna in his arms while Sky is carry Ms. Faragonda. All of the Winx are standing there, waiting for a moment to attack. Flora stands still staring at Viola as Helia notices the tears in her eyes.

"I remember what you told me."

"What?" Viola whispers to her. "That life and death are balanced? Well, they aren't."

"Viola!" Flora raises her voice now towards her. "You told me that life and death will always be balanced. You wanted someone to know. You want me to take over your ability as the fairy with the powers of life and death!"

Everyone stares at Viola as she turns towards Flora with shock in her eyes. No one speaks as the King slowly starts to wake up. He looks up to see Viola in fear as horror rises in his eyes.

"You!" The King yells out. "Guards!"

"Be quiet." Viola orders him with anger. "I am still a ghost, idiot."

"I don't care!" The King shouts back at her. "You are a monster! I don't even know how you survived."

"Because she is the balance!" Flora yells at him to get his attention that their are more individuals in the room. "She can't die! Not until..." Flora stops talking for a moment as she looks at Viola.

"You are correct Flora." Viola tilts her head to her with a slight smirk. "I thought you would have been the perfect person. You showed me that the people of Lynthea were not all terrible. You should me that I could make it through this life without my family, but I don't like being alone. I thought that if I gave my powers to you that everything would be alright. I could be with my family again." Viola allows the tears hit the floor now as her real body appears before everyone.

"You never really died. You broke the banishment when you met me. You showed that you would never go to the King to kill him for revenge." Flora speaks to her with a smile. "You just didn't want anyone else to know that you had broken the banishment until you heard that the King was dying and coming here to Alfea."

"He... He took my family away from me." Viola cries out to her. "He killed my baby sister in front of me!"

"He didn't do that. The guards that he sent did." Flora says with tears falling down her face faster.

"I hate him so much!" Viola turns to face him as he tries to protect himself from her.

"Viola!" Flora turns Viola's attention back to her. "Do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I think the book is coming to an end. I hope you all are enjoying it. Again, I am sorry for the very very long wait for these chapters. College really takes over your life. Anyway, I am hoping for another update this weekend, but I am making no promises. So I hope you enjoy. Please comment and Review! Love Ya! I love hearing from you guys.**

"Viola!" Flora turns Viola's attention back to her. "Do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The promise."

"What promise?"

Viola stares at Flora with her tears that have stopped falling down her cheeks. Flora walks towards her and places Viola's hand on her chest. Viola listens to Flora's heart beat as she looks into Flora's eyes.

"You promised that you would never kill anyone." Flora whispers to Viola in return. "Remember…"

Viola listens to the silence in the room as she closes her eyes to remember. She watches the happiness she felt when Flora came to see her every once in a while until it stopped after a few years.

Viola slowly starts to recite what Flora told her so long ago. "Because death is a painful thing. You are so beautiful that death doesn't deserve someone like you. You have to show your beauty to the whole world and tell them about the balance just like you told me."

Viola slowly opens her eyes to see the tears forming into Flora's eyes again. She tilts her head towards her shoulder with a smile on her face.

"That's correct." Flora answers her. "You are the balance between us all."

"Why didn't I die though when I killed those guards?" Viola wonders to Flora.

"The guards killed everyone in your village without a single reason. Hundreds were slaughtered, and to equal that balanced you gave them all graves and produced flowers. That same day I bet four lives were born making those four deaths equal to the four births. Its just a hunch though." Flora answers Viola. "Nature is life. Which meant that the flowers that are growing over their graves is equal to their lives."

"A flower for a life." Viola shakes her head. "I don't want to think about that."

"So you are no longer going to kill the King?" Flora finally asks her as Viola slides her arm down from Flora's chest. "You no the balance that needs to be kept. You need to show others and tell them about it. Maybe we can see if a class can be put together for the students."

"Never!" The King yells with frustration now. "She is evil! She will kill as many people as she can! She needs to be killed!"

"What about you King!" Flora returns his argument.

"Father…" Crystal walks into the room with worry in her voice. "Is it true?"

"Daughter." The King speaks with shock before he glares at Viola. "This is all your fault."

The King takes one of the syringes on the table and slams it in Viola. He told the guards to place them there because he knew that Viola would be there. He really didn't think that she had a real body though. Viola has no time to react before she starts to feel a burning sensation in her body.

"Ah!" Viola screams with pain before falling towards the ground.

"Father!" Crystal screams in panic before Flora grabs Viola in her arms. "What have you done?"

"She has to be stopped!" The King answers her. "Everyone get Ms. Faragonda now!"

"I am right here," Ms. Faragonda stands in the hallway as she walks past the students. "I saw everything."

"Ms. Faragonda! You are alright." Crystal says with happiness.

"What happened to you?" Bloom asks her from the doorway.

Ms. Faragonda looks at Viola on the floor, struggling in pain. She falls to her knees and places a hand on Viola's head. Viola stops struggling and calms her breathing. She lays in Flora's arm a sleep. She gets up from the ground before glaring at the King.

"You are no longer allowed at Alfea!" Ms. Faragonda orders him. "I will not allow you to harm anymore of my students!"

"Excuse me!" The King yells in reply to her.

"You heard me! I thought Viola was going to kill or harm Crystal, but I intervened to protect me students. However, it seems that Viola wanted to show Crystal the harm and pain that you have placed on Viola and her village. I saw everything, and I mean everything!" Ms. Faragonda stares at the King with fire boiling in her eyes. "Viola is a student at Alfea, and I believed you over her when she attacked you. Now that I know what really happened, I am happy that I was unable to end her life. I am so happy that I only had the strength to banish her to Alfea because if I would have killed her. I would never forgive myself."

"What are you talking about?" The King argues with Ms. Faragonda, trying to get her back on his side. "She attacked me!"

"She wanted you to understand the pain of watching her baby sister be killed right before your eyes. She wanted you to feel just a little bit of suffering of the pain that she experienced." Ms. Faragonda calls in the guards now. "Please take your King back to Lynthea. I will call the council to explain the situation."

"What?" The King struggles in the arms of the guards. "What about my daughter?"

"She is a fairy of Alfea. I will protect her with my life just like I protect this school with my life." Ms. Faragonda looks over towards Crystal who is sitting next to Viola and Flora. "Good-bye, King!"

"You Can't do this!" The King screams down the hall before Ms. Faragonda looks over towards Viola now.

"Will she be alright Ms. Faragonda?" Flora wonders to her headmaster.

"I hope so." Ms. Faragonda picks her up and places her on the bed to rest. "I don't know what the King placed inside of her. So we will have to wait and see."

"Viola…" Flora whispers before places her hand over Viola's hand. "You will be able to make it through this."

 **Three days later:**

"How are you?" Helia asks Flora as they walk towards the forest outside of Alfea.

"I am still waiting." Flora whispers in return.

"Waiting for what?"

"A reply." Flora answers him when she places her palm on the trees. "They spoke to me the other day. It was very quick so I really didn't hear it."

"So you are waiting for them to repeat it." Helia answers her with a giggle as he picks a flower on the ground and hands it towards her. "You are amazing, you know that right?"

Flora releases her hand from the trees and takes the flower that Helia has offered. She smells the beautiful fragrance as she lays her head on his shoulder. He places his on her head as they stare out into the trees.

"Nature is so beautiful." Flora whispers to him with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Yes," Helia glances at Flora. "It is."

Flora closes her eyes as they stand there feeling the breeze hit them. She listens to his heart beat as she waits. She wants to hear the trees speak again. She wants to feel the nature around her.

"She will make it." Flora says with a smile. "She will be back..."

"FLORA!" Bloom yells, running towards Helia and Flora.

"Yeah, Bloom?" Flora wonders what is up.

"You have to come with me!"

"What's wrong?" Helia wonders to Bloom as well now.

"It's Viola!" Bloom answers as she pushes them towards the college.

"What?" Flora turns to Helia with fear forming into her eyes. "Viola..."

They all run towards the college. Bloom darts through the door as Helia comes in behind her. Flora stops at the door for a moment. She takes a moment to breathe in quickly before opening the door to a bright light in front of her. She slowly turns to see small orbs of light floating around Viola. Some are white lights while others are dark black ones.

"What is happening?" Flora wonders to Ms. Faragonda as she walks over towards the orbs.

"They started forming yesterday. We don't know what is happening." Tecna answers Flora.

"Ms. Faragonda..." Flora doesn't reply to Tecna. She just looks at Ms. Faragonda. "What is happening?"

"I have only seen this once." Ms. Faragonda starts to answer Flora. "It was with another Fairy that I knew."

"What happened to them?" Aisha asks their headmaster.

"They..." Ms. Faragonda looks away from the girls. "They didn't make it after. The orbs are their life force almost. The black ones are the ones that are dying while the white ones are the ones that are trying to fight the dark ones."

Flora turns to the orbs as she sees that there are six black ones compared to the 4 whites ones. Flora slowly places a hand on top of Viola's. She watches a tears fall down her eyes and hit Viola's hand.

"You made a promise to me..." Flora whispers to Viola. "You can't break that promise, Viola."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I love hearing from you guys! Sorry for the really short chapter. Please keep commenting and review! Love ya!**

 **That Night:**

"Flora..." Viola's voice appears in Flora's ears as she sleeps. "Come to me..."

Flora slowly starts to wake up when she hears Viola's voice repeat what she just said. Flora gets out of bed as she walks over towards the door. Bloom opens her eyes a little before noticing that Flora is gone. She gets up quickly and gets everyone else up. Flora has already reached the infirmary before Bloom gets everyone up to search for Flora.

"Viola..." Flora whispers as she walks into the room to see only one of the orbs are white now. "No..." Flora cries out as she runs to Viola's side. "You can't!"

"Flora..." Viola's voice reaches Flora again.

"Where is your voice coming from?" Flora wonders before glancing down to a small white violet is planted in the flower. "Hello..."

"Help me..." The plant cries out with Viola's voice coming from it.

"How?" Flora places her hands on Viola's when she feels a shock of power go through her and Viola. "Wow! What was that?"

"I am very weak Flora..." The plant informs Flora. "I need some power to hopefully revive my powers. You are the fairy of nature. The fairy of life basically. I think you might be able to help me."

"Alright..." Flora places her hands back on Viola. "How can I do this?"

"Remember when I said that everything is connected?" Viola whispers to Flora.

"No... But I know that there is a balance between them all." Flora restates what Viola is trying to say.

"Correct." Viola sounds hurt to Flora as she listens. "We are all connected through death and life. I could feel my sister happy that she was with our parents again even though she is dead without me. I live to keep the story of my people alive."

"So I can focus on your life and you focus on death while we create and equal balance in the orbs." Flora says to Viola when she realizes what Viola is trying to point out. "Your orbs are always 5 black and 5 white because of your abilities."

"Correct." Viola says as Flora focuses on the power of life that she holds in her hands with nature.

"Flora!" Everyone screams as they dash into the room to see her glowing with her nature power.

"Tecna, go get Ms. Faragonda!" Bloom tells one of her teammates.

"Alright!" Tecna answers as she runs towards their headmasters office.

Flora has her eyes closed, and she has no idea that her friends are there with her. She feels her power glowing around her as she slowly sends it over towards Viola. Her friends watch as Viola glows a dark purple color compared to Flora's light beautiful green. As parts of Viola slowly appear to Flora's color of power, an orb begins to become white again. Everyone stares at her with shock as they watch another one turn white while another does it as well. Soon they are back to six black ones and four white orbs.

"Flora..."

Bloom wonders as she sees the sweat coming down her face. Tecna appears with Ms. Faragonda at her side. Flora's friends stare at her before the plant starts to talk again.

"Flora needs a little more power to help me." Viola's voice appears to the group.

"Who just spoke?" Musa asks the group with fear growing in her heart.

"I did." Viola says as the plant appears in front of the group. "I have a little power to make this plant to talk since my lips aren't moving on my body as you can see."

"Oh..." Musa states in relief.

"So what do you want us to do?" Bloom asks the plant.

"Focus on your ability to protect or heal like life. Place your hands on Flora and generate your power into her. She will do the rest." Viola tells them as she looks over towards Ms. Faragonda. "The students haven't changed have they."

"You are still one of my students as well." Ms. Faragonda answers her with a tear in her eye. "I am so sorry."

"Tell me that when I am in my real body." Viola answers her as the plant slowly disappears into pixel dust.

"Alright." Bloom says as they all place their hands on Flora. "Flame of the Dragon."

"Music."

"Water."

"Technology."

"Sun."

"Nature." Flora whispers after everyone sends their abilities into her.

Everyone watches as Viola's last two orbs change to the right colors of what they needed to be. Flora opens her eyes to see that five are black and five are white. She feels the tears falling down her cheeks as well when she looks up to see Viola's eyes opened to her.

"Thank you..." Viola whispers to Flora.

"You came back." Flora whispers in reply. "You kept your promise."

"Yes, I did." Viola tells her with tears in her eyes as well. "I am so proud that I got to meet you Flora."

"Viola..." Flora wraps her arms around her dear friend with tears falling down her eyes now as well.

Everyone joins in soon after with a giant hug. Viola sits up on the bed when everyone has slowly headed out of the room. Ms. Faragonda is the last one left with Viola after hours of tears and hugging.

"Viola..." Ms. Faragonda starts but Viola stops her.

"I know exactly what you are going to say. I forgive you already though, Ms. Faragonda." Viola smiles at her headmaster. "You called me your student again, and that is what makes this the happiest moment of my life." Viola turns her head back to the blanket over her. "After I was banished by you, I thought that I was never going to be your student again. I thought that you believed that I could never become a great leader for my people."

"Viola..." Ms. Faragonda places a hand on Viola's. "You know why I didn't make it to the ceremony right?"

"I remember..." Viola answers her with a smirk. "You were in a battle of your own."

"You could call it that." Ms. Faragonda grins at her student. "Are you going to stay here with us?"

"Well," Viola slowly looks up to Ms. Faragonda. "I first want to see my sister."

"Then that is what we will do."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. This is the last chapter so I hope you guys like it. Please Comment and Review what you think about the ending! Love Ya!**

 **Lynthea:**

Viola stands in front of the graves with tears in her eyes. She stares at the flowers that grow tall above each one. She smiles at her sisters that shows a beautiful purple violet above it. She smiles at it because it is the tallest out of them all. Everyone stands behind Viola as they watch tears hit the ground as the sun hits below the horizon simultaneously. Everyone watches the green glow appear as everyone in the village stands around Viola.

"Sister..." Layla whispers to her with her hand holding out towards Viola.

Viola lifts her head up with a smile before she wraps her arms around Layla. Tears fall down her face as the Winx watch her parents wrap their arms around her as well. The Village cheers with excitement at the sight of Viola sitting there.

"I am so happy that you are alright." Viola cries to them with tears coming through her words.

"I was waiting to see you." Layla holds onto her sister tightly. "I am so happy that you are okay."

"I came close didn't I?" Viola states to her when they release their hold on each other.

"Yes," Layla smiles towards Flora. "But you have friends to help you."

"Yes, I do." Violet tells her with a smile. "I am so proud to have a sister like you."

"I am so proud that you are my sister." Layla tells her before looking at their parents.

"Mom. Dad."

"We are proud of you, Viola. You came over your powers greatest weakness. The darkness." The woman tells Viola with a smile. "I remember my powers that were only trying to take over, but I found your father, and he is the one that saved me."

"Dad was your light." Viola whispers in return.

"What were your powers if you don't mind me asking?" Flora wonders to the man and woman.

"My power was death." The woman answers Flora. "I had to end the life of those who were ready to pass."

"My power was life." The man tells Flora as he takes a hold of his wife's hand. "I found Mara wondering no where so that she could end her life. But I say light within her so I decided to get to know her and Layla and Viola were born."

"You both were my lights." Mara answers them with a smile to her face. "I am so happy that even with the power of death, I could create such beautiful life with two baby girls."

"Your daughter is a strong fairy." Ms. Faragonda tells them with confidence in her voice. "She showed that even if you seek vengeance in the beginning, love or life will conquer over it."

"Viola..." Mara whispers to her daughter as the village starts to vanish. "You know that we will never be back here right."

"I understand mom." Viola tells her as she holds her family in her arms one more time.

The Winx and Ms. Faragonda watch as the Villagers smile towards Viola before disappearing. It comes down to the royal family now. Viola looks up to see her parents disappear leaving Layla standing with a bright smile on her face.

"I will always be with you, and I am happy that it worked." Layla whispers to Viola as she waves bye to the group. "Watch over her for me."

"Good-bye Layla." Viola says in return as she stands up to see the graves all disappear from the erosion for some many years.

They were never there it was only a illusion. Everyone stares at the emptiness that lays before them. Viola pats the dust off her dress as she looks over towards the Moon that shines brightly.

"Wait," Stella states aloud. "What happened to the graves?"

"They have been gone for a while." Viola tells them. "When I watch them died, My sister placed a spell on this place."

"So the people would be able to see you once again." Flora finishes Viola's statement.

"Correct." Viola smiles to the moon. "My sister had the power to create illusions. She wanted to see me one more time before leaving this place."

"Your sister is pretty great." Bloom tells her.

"She is an amazing person." Viola smiles to them when she tilts her head towards them. "I just wish she could have been here with me to grow old with me."

"You heard her." Musa places her hand on Viola's heart. "She will always be with you. She is the one that probably helped with keeping your orbs white until we were able to help you."

"Probably." Viola answers her with a grin. "Ms. Faragonda..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for bring me here."

"You are welcome." Ms. Faragonda answers her before heading back to the ship.

Everyone follows her except for Flora and Viola. They stare at the mountains that line the outline of where the Village of Viviana. Flora places her hand around Viola's as Flora closes her eyes. They both look out into the fields as trees and plants begin to grow in the place that the Village had been. Everyone in the plane stares at the beauty of nature that appears before them. They watch animals running towards the trees to explore while Flora opens her eyes.

"Now, no one will take over this land."

"Thank you." Viola says to her as she wraps Flora into her arms. "Thank you for being there for me when I couldn't be there for you."

"You're welcome." Flora holds onto Viola for a moment before they head towards the plane.

Viola turns around one more time to take one last look at her new village. She smiles at the life that is starting to grow in the absence of people. She feels everything that is happening. She places her hand on her heart and can feel it. Her sister wrapping her arms around her one last time just as a Thank you for the forest. Viola smiles before making a step into the plane to go back to Alfea.

 **5 years later:**

"Viola!" Flora screams towards her friend.

"Flora!" Viola yells in return when she is tackled to the ground by her best friend. "What are you doing?"

"Are you ready?"

"Of course." Viola answers her out of breath. "Can you please get off me?"

"Sorry." Flora replies to her with a smirk. "I am so excited."

"I think you are the only one." Viola restates to her friend.

"That's not true. The whole school is excited."

"If you say so." Viola answers her with a sigh as they walk out side to the whole school in the courtyard. "What is this?"

"I told the entire school that they needed to come see you." Flora tells Viola. "The whole team helped with getting filers and everything ready."

"Really?" Viola states with shock in her voice. "I can't believe it."

"Come on!" Flora smiles at her. "They are waiting for you to begin."

"Your the one that pushed me to the floor." Viola answers her back with a push in the arm. "Your the one that made me late."

"Haha!" Flora says before taking a seat next to Helia in the first row.

Viola takes a deep breath as Ms. Faragonda smiles at her. Ms. Faragonda walks up onto the stage to make the first announcement. She stands in the center of the stage with a smile upon her face with excitement.

"Good evening everyone!" She begins her introduction. "I am here to introduce our speaker this year. She is one of our great teachers here at Alfea. She was once a student here as well, and I believe that some of you have taken some of her classes. Today, she will be explaining her story as a young fairy while also exploring the connections between life and death. You will be able to ask questions at the end of her speech and activity. Now, please put your hands together for Professor Viola, Queen of Viviana."

Everyone cheers with excitement as Viola walks onto the stage. She wears a white silk dress that Stella crafted for her with a white violet inter-wined in her hair with a braid. She stands center stage as she looks out into the audience before clearing her voice.

"Hello, everyone. I am going to begin my story with a little girl name Flora," Viola looks down at Flora as she states this. "for she is the one that saved me from destroying my own life for something that would have happened anyway without my involvement. She even showed me that not everyone is the same from each world that we all come from. So, my story begins over there at those trees that sit outside of Alfea still today..."

Viola shows the group her abilities as well introducing Flora to the whole school. Flora smiles with Viola by her side as they both look towards the moon that stands full just like that night with Layla and Viola's village. Viola closes her eyes for a moment before saying one last thing to the group of people.

"I hope you all get to take some of my classes this year because I have a lot of things that will help you grow in your magically abilities as well as who you are. So see you all in a few weeks."

With that, the school began a few weeks later and Viola's classes were the only ones that were completely full. Everyone wanted to take them, but the one person that got to go to each one no matter what was Flora. She sat in the same spot every year and listened to Viola even if she repeated the class. She never got bored of Viola's lectures as well as homework assignments. As 10 years past, Flora and Viola continued to work outside the classroom with nature as they created a forest reserve outside of Alfea to protect to place that started their friendship as well as the place where Helia proposed to Flora. Flora noticed though that Viola was changing.

 **One Night:**

"Viola.." Flora whispers to her friend the night before Flora's wedding.

"Yeah," Viola says in return with her long white hair swaying behind her.

"Are you leaving?"

Viola smiles at Flora as she turns her head towards Flora. She has tears in her eyes but her smile covers them up. Flora wraps Viola in her arms as they stand there on the hill in front of the Forest.

"I thought I hid it a lot better." Viola chuckles at Flora. "I guess nothing gets passed you."

"When?" Flora cries to her still holding on tight.

"Soon." Viola answers Flora as she places a hand on Flora's head. "My power has a cost remember. As I use my ability, I slowly lose a year of my life. I am shocked that I lived this long."

"I don't want you to go." Flora tells her through her tears.

"I know." Viola states back to her with a smile and a pat on the head. "But remember, I am always with you."

"That doesn't mean anything." Flora shakes her head in Viola's shirt. "I don't want you to leave me like this."

"Flora..." Viola lifts Flora face of red puffiness to stare into her eyes. "I kept my promise remember. I lived. I have experienced so much joy and I was able to spread my word and message. Thank you so much for my life."

"But..."

"Flora." Viola shakes her head towards Flora. "I have been here for 15 years more than I thought. I will be be with you and Layla now. I am so proud and happy for you Flora!"

Viola wraps her back into her arms as they stare at the moon. Flora keeps her arms around Viola before finally letting go. Viola smiles at Flora while they head back to the dorms. Flora heads back to her room when everyone scares her to death with a surprise attack with pillows.

"What are you doing?" Flora wonders to them.

"You are getting married tomorrow!" Bloom yells with excitement as Stella and Musa hit Bloom with a pillow.

"You guys are crazy!" Flora screams at them while grabbing her own pillow to attack them in return.

 **Flora's Wedding:**

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister says as Helia takes Flora in his arms with a kiss on the lips.

Everyone screams with excitement as they watch Helia release Flora in their kiss. Flora and Helia smile at everyone who has attended the wedding while they walk down the aisle. Flora stops at the very end of the aisle as she watches Viola smiles with tears of happiness in her eyes. Flora goes over and wraps her arms around Viola before whispering something in her ears. Viola smiles as she lets go of Flora as they continue down the aisle. Flora slowly looks back to see that Viola has disappeared from the church. She has disappeared from the world for the rest of her life. Flora smiles at it though because at least Viola got to leave with the joy of seeing her friend find happiness.

Viola stands at the top of the church with a smile on her face when she remembers what Flora had said to her just moments ago.

"Thank you for the best life I could have ever had. Now you go live yours with your family."

"I will Flora. I will." Viola says in reply as she looks up towards the sky to see her sister with tears of joy in her eyes as they both reunite with each other once again.

AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

 **THE END!**


End file.
